


charles, why is there fire?

by renthewerecat



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Charles can't cook, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Tending Wounds, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), charles is an idiot and henry loves him for it, failing too cook, short but sweet, the kitchen is on fire, trying too cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: Charles tried too cook for Henry, but he sets the kitchen on fire and Henry has too care for him afterwards
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	charles, why is there fire?

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, sweet, li'l story

Henry was asleep on the couch, slowly waking up; the first thing he notices is the sound of the fake fire roaring, except it’s a bit louder than normal, Henry opens his eyes, the fire isn’t even on, he quickly shoots up, as he does that Charles walks in from the kitchen “oh, morning Henry...” Henry quickly looks over at Charles, he’s covered in soot, and his jacket is burnt “just so you know, everything is alright” Charles is clearly lying, he’s really not a good liar, Henry gets up and walks over to the kitchen, pushing Charles aside, of course, everything is burnt, a lot of the fire is out already, Charles rushes and puts out the rest of the fire, Charles nervously laughs “so... I wanted to make you some breakfast...” Henry just face palms “um, yeah... turns out I don’t know how to cook...” Henry walks over and places his hand on the burn marks on his jacket “hurt?” Charles pats his hand “I’m alright Henry, maybe a little burnt but...” Henry quickly moves to look for the burn marks, luckily there’s only three, a small one on his shoulder, one on his neck, and a much bigger one running down his arm and around his wrist, Henry grimaces at that one and goes to find his bag “Henry, you don’t gotta be so worried! It’s just a small burn!” Henry ignores him and come back with a first aid kit, dragging Charles too the couch, sitting him down and tending to his wounds “I really just wanted to do something nice for you today... I was gonna make you some pancakes, I even put some chocolate chips shaped like a little smiley face in here for you!” Henry smiles at the imagery, Charles is such a sweetie, but he’s not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed “I was wondering what else you liked so I could make it more special for you! But I guess I got distracted and... Well... it caught on fire...” Henry laughs a bit “and that’s not all, because my jacket is so fluffy on the inside the fire kinda spread too that, and then I panicked, trying to shake it off, which caused the towels to set on fire, one thing lead to another and the whole kitchen was on fire...” Henry laughs more, Charles doesn’t think he’s even seen Henry so amused at something before, Henry reaches up and boops his nose “idiot~” Charles giggles “hey, c’mon I was just trying to do something nice for you!” Henrys smile grows warmer and he cups Charles’ hand in his own “everything you do is a gift too me...” and Henry just stares at Charles hand for a while and Charles could feel his own heart beat at this point, the gesture was so warm, so genuine, so kind, so... interment, Henry says it like they’re a married couple, staring at his hand like they’re already dating, letting Charles, only Charles, hear his quiet but rough voice, but Henry couldn’t possibly like Charles in that way, right? They’re the best of friends! Bros too the end! Besides, Henry likes Ellie; after a while Henry lets go of Charles hand, Charles can only look away and rub the back of his neck “well, the kitchen is now covered in soot, I should probably go clean that!” and he walks away, maybe a little too fast as Henry is left wondering if he did something wrong


End file.
